


Flower Crown (The second chance of life)

by KenmaisMood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, Made for a friend, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Reincarnation, Trans Oikawa Tooru, i have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood
Summary: It was them against the world. Now and forever.Oikawa Tooru had always felt different.When he found out he was trans he figured that was it, but even after everyone called him a him and he was captain of the male volleyball team, he found himself different.Or,Oikawa was reincarnated, his previous life being one of a warrior, and he had problems figuring himself out but he wasn’t the only one, and, hey, at least he wasn’t previously a cricket
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Flower Crown (The second chance of life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheCheCheer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honorable Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470333) by [CheCheCheer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer). 



> Hehe this was made for my dearest friend CheCheCheer, please enjoy!

_ It was them against the world. Now and forever. _

Oikawa Tooru had always felt different. When he found out he was trans he figured that was it, but even after everyone called him a him and he was captain of the male volleyball team, he found himself different.

Now he stood in front of the doors to the club room of Aoba Johsai high, and Tooru found himself unable to breathe, his inability worse than the one time he was too insistent and played with his binder. He shuddered at the memory, after that he didn’t need Hajime to lecture him about that ever again.

He heard some voices coming from the door, and he didn’t know why but they instantly calmed him down. He opened the door slightly, expecting to hear a squeak but it opened smoothly.

“-nd that’s why I was the perfect choice for Mushu.” A deep voice said, obviously finishing a sentence.

“Good argument,” Another deep voice, though a bit higher, mused. “I think it’s sad that not everyone m-”

“Excuse me?” Tooru fake chirped, wincing when his voice came out too high and feminine. “Is this the m-male volleyball clubroom?”

“Oh, yeah,” The higher voice said and pulled the clubroom open all the way. “Why ya hiding?”

“I- Just nervous I guess?” Tooru said, mentally sighing in relief as his voice turned up more masculine. “My name is Oikawa Tooru.”

“Matsukawa Issei,” The deeper voice said. He was sitting on the floor tapping on his phone, Tooru’s sharp eyes catching him exiting an app quickly. “ Nice to meet you Oiks.”

Tooru blinked at the nickname he received from Issei. “I’m Hanamaki Takahiro!” The other one chirped.

“Nice to meet you Matsun, Makki!” Tooru chirped in response, the childish nicknames slipping off his tongue easily. He hissed slightly as he received a hit to his shoulder. “Bitch.”

“You use those childish names too easily Shittykawa,” One Iwaizumi Hajime said with a fake venom. To an outsider, it looked like Hajime was an absolute jerk to Tooru but they both knew it was fake, Hajime was only truly being mean to Tooru when he was straight-up yelling. It was weird, they both knew that, but it was the relationship they had and Tooru wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru whined. They shared a knowing look. “Mean Iwa-chan! That hurt!”

“Shake it off,” Hajime huffed. “Now don’t just stay standing there in the doorway, our senpais should be here soon.”

Tooru heaved a deep sigh, senpais meant a chance of someone he knew before he was “him,” and a chance of being kicked off of the team. “Right right.”

“Oi,” Hajime whispered in his ear. “You’ll be fine, I doubt they’ll even recognize you.” He offered Tooru a weak smile, and it was enough to help him calm down.

“Your right,” Tooru said, new determination flowing through his veins. “I’ve gone through worse!”

“Worse than what?” Takahiro questioned making Tooru flinch, as he had forgotten about the two in there. “What’re you talking about?”

“It’s nothing.” Hajime grumbled quickly as he dragged Tooru into the clubroom.

The four waited in the clubroom for a while, a few other first-years joining them.

_ It was them against the world. Now and forever. _

The words rang through his head uncontrollably, and he didn’t know where he’d heard them but they felt as familiar as the hand touching his, and surprisingly the back of a curly-haired raven touching his side and the head of a pink-haired male on his lap.

“Sorry about that,” The first-years in the room all looked up at the sound of a new voice. “We usually like to have all the first-years meet and talk before meeting us and we were due to come earlier but  _ someone _ ,” He glared at a sheepish-looking blonde. “Decided to steal something from a teacher.”

“Does that mean he got caught?” Someone asked, but Tooru was too focused on the man he believed to be the captain to bother looking at who it was.

“No,” The possible captain said. “It means we stole something from a teacher together. My name is Ichiji Shu, and I prefer to be called that person than he or him.”

Tooru blinked. “You’re non-binary?” He puzzled, tilting his head slightly.

“Oh,” Shu responded. “Didn’t think anyone would know what that is, but yeah. You don’t need to know what that is, just respect my preferences. This is a safe place, so if you are not cishet your still welcome. Let me know if you need anything and I’ll take care of it for you. If anyone here is anti-LGBTQ+ then please leave, because we accept everyone but people like that here.

Some murmurs ran around the room as the first-years processed this information.

“I’m gay,” Takahiro said blankly. “Like, I’m probably one of the gayest fuckers you’ll ever meet.”

“Ew,” Issei declared. “I hate gays.” Everyone looked at him in shock, the senpais looking like they were gonna kill him, before he said something else. “Their dicks taste weird.”

Tooru burst out laughing and Issei had a smug grin on his face and the rest of the room processed what he said before laughing along with Tooru. “You got me there for a sec,” Tooru giggled, a smile on his face.

He felt a hand squeeze his and he looked back to see Hajime giving him a hesitant look. Tooru stared for a moment before realizing what Hajime meant, and he nodded. “It’s impossible for mine to taste weird,” Tooru said, taking a deep breath before exhaling. “Because I don’t have one.”

“Oh lit dude!” Takahiro chirped. “You’re gay and trans then?” Tooru nodded shyly and the room burst out in more whispers. “I really couldn’t tell, you pass well dude.”

“Thanks!” Tooru beamed, a smile adorning his face as he decided to stroke Takahiro’s strawberry hair. The feeling, again, was weirdly familiar. He didn’t know why, but he shrugged it off and just simply continued what he was doing.

~~

“Hello!” Takahiro chirped into the camera. “I’d like to explain what these are! Whenever a scene changes, there’s going to be these ‘commercial breaks.’”

“It sounds odd,” Issei continued. “But Author-san wanted to try something new. This story was a gift for their friend, and so we hope you enjoy.”

“These scenes are not at all canon,” Hajime informed. “To both the story and the actual thing, all of them but this one are prompts Author-san has been wanting to use for a while.”

“Also!” Tooru exclaimed. “This fic is a poly fic, so if you feel uncomfortable with that please don’t read the story! There are some things that may be triggers in here so Author-san hopes they got all of them tagged.”

“Please enjoy the story!” Takahiro beamed. “All trigger warnings in the tags will be for the story itself, trigger warnings for the commercials will be before the commercial starts.”

“All names are going to be first names,” Hajime stated. “So if you get a little confused please remember that. Have fun reading.”

~~

_ This is tiring. _ That thought had run through his head too many times in the past few minutes but he didn’t care. The whole team was sitting in the gym. The first-years had been informed there’s no practice on Mondays, which was a relief for Tooru because he could hang with his cousin.

What was truly tiring was afterward the third-years had them all sit down and now they are playing a version of twenty questions, or truth or dare, where they spun a bottle and whoever it landed on had to honestly answer a question.

“Here I go,” Hajime sighed, it was his turn to spin the bottle. His last question was if he was a virgin. No one believed him when he said yes, but, what are you gonna do?

It landed on Tooru. “What… is the weirdest dream you’ve ever had?” Hajime asked. Tooru blinked at the question, he didn’t quite know.

“I…” Tooru started. “I suppose it was one time where it fused with Mulan a little. The only thing I can remember is it being Ushijima and him saying ‘You should have come to Shiratorizawa,’ and then I killed him with fireworks.”

It was silent in the gym for a moment before Issei and Takahiro started cackling like hyenas. “T-That’s awesome,” Takahiro giggled before breaking into a fit of more laughter.

“I love that,” Issei chuckled. “Sounds like you have a grudge against him.”

“I hate him more than anything else,” Tooru deadpanned. Hajime hit his arm and he whined. “What? It’s the truth!”

“I know,” Hajime retorted. “And the truth is I hate you.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Tooru complained. “You know that hurts…”

Hajime hummed in acknowledgment before judging the bottle to Tooru. “Spin.” He ordered.

“Use that voice in bed a-” Hajime cut Tooru off by smacking his head. “Fine fine.” Tooru spun the bottle and held his breath slightly before it landed on Takahiro.

“Makki,” Tooru hummed, still thinking of a question. “Uhm, who do you think you were in a past life?”

“Cricket.” Takahiro answered with no hesitation, a serious look on his face. “I was a cricket.”

Tooru let out a small chuckle along with the team as he slid the bottle to Takahiro. “Fits you honestly.”

“Is that an insult?” Takahiro mumbled under his breath as he spun the bottle. They continued this game until everyone knew more about each other than Tooru had known about anyone other than Hajime. A smile grew on his face as he realized, for three years, this is his family.

~~

“Does Author-san want to do another explanation?” Kentarou sighed. “Fine. This is a reincarnation fic, as you can see in the tags. Author-san insists you should read the story first. It’s [Honorable Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470333) .”

“This story can be read alone but it’s kinda confusing,” Shinji beamed. “Honorable Pride is amazing though! Sad I’m not in it… but still!”

“It’s funny how the smallest things make a huge difference.” Shigeru muttered. “Author-san gained an amazing friend because they stumbled upon a great story. One comment has led to a hopefully lifetime friendship.”

“Oh right!” Shinji exclaimed. “I completely forgot that Author-san had met Emma over this story! It truly is amazing how the smallest thing brought Author-san so much happiness.”

“Well,” Shigeru shrugged. “The little details are important. And now it’s time to go, before Author-san rants about how amazing Che is. Enjoy the story, and take care of yourself.”

~~

“Why does Author-san insist on projecting their thoughts?” Takahiro sighed as he entered the clubroom.

nuuuuuu :(

“Can you blame ‘em?” Issei retorted. “Itadori is hot, Gojo-sensei is their type, Junpei shouldn’t have had that happened to him and overall the plot is awesome.”

“Who’s Author-san?” Tooru puzzled. He barely glanced up as he focused on putting his brace on.

“No one.” Issei and Takahiro said quickly as they rushed to get dressed. Tooru found it odd, they were already second years and knew each other well but the two seem to keep one big secret from Hajime and him.

Hajime entered the clubroom sighing. “Kyotani is gonna be hard to handle…”

“Leave that to the captain,” Tooru said.

“You know I don’t like or trust the captain!” Hajime groaned. “He joined as a second year late last year, he knows jack shit about the team and he’s only the captain because he’s the only third year setter.”

“Homophobic and transphobic too…” Takahiro mumbled. The second years groaned in agreement. 

“He disgusts me,” Tooru hissed. “He actively talks about how ‘disgusting gays are’ and how ‘it’s a shame all the hot women decide to be men,’ like, ugh I have to rely on the second years and some of the third-years in order to feel remotely safe here. I haven’t even come out as trans to the first-years yet!”

“Uhm.” Their attention snapped to Kentarou who stood at the entrance, eyes wide as he looked at Tooru.

“D-Don’t tell anyone,” Tooru mumbled, eyes wide in fear. “I-“

“I get it,” Kentarou said quickly. “You wanna come out on your own terms, I respect that and am sorry you ended up coming out like this… I promise I won’t tell anyone. For all you call me ‘Mad dog,’ I really am loyal like a dog.”

Tooru let out a big sigh of relief. “Thank you Kyotani,” Tooru said, slight tears forming in his eyes. “It means a lot to me.”

Kentarou nodded. “I, I heard the conversation from when Hanamaki said the thing about captain… I didn’t know that.”

“Thanks for telling us what you heard,” Hajime said as he patted Kentarou’s head. “You seem like a delinquent but you're really a good kid.”

Kentarou sighed. “I really mean it when I say I’m like a dog, the delinquent stuff is a safety barrier that just stuck.”

“Well,” Tooru said. “If you were a dog in your past life, I hope you were mine cause you seem like you’d be a reliable one.”

“Are you insulting me?” Kentarou questioned, genuinely confused by Tooru’s words.

“Complimenting you,” Tooru corrected. “I don’t know why I said it so weird but what I truly mean is I’m thankful for you and hope you helped me in my past life.”

“Oh,” Kentarou blushed at the words. “Thanks.”

“We should stop saying thanks so much,” Issei interrupted. “Let’s change before the rest of the team gets here.”

“Right right,” Tooru mumbled. He picked up his stuff and went to leave the room before being grabbed by Kentarou. 

“I haven’t heard all the things captain has said but,” Kentarou hesitated. “But they seem horrible and I’m here. Even if I leave or quit the team I’ll gladly talk to you.”

Tooru patted Kentarou’s head. “Thanks Kyo-Ken-chan, I’ll keep that in mind.” He left the clubroom and walked to the gym, humming happily along the way. (Which of course caused some fangirls to faint.)

Today was a practice match, and normally that wouldn’t phase Tooru, they have them often, but some of his old senpais were on the team, and they were very transphobic. He took a shaky breath and turned his head as he heard his name being called out.

“Oikawa-san?” Asked a concerned Yahaba Shigeru. “Are you alright?

“I’m fine Yahaba!” Tooru responded. “Just some old senpais on the team…” Shigeru made an ‘o’ with his mouth.

“Oh ok,” He replied. “I understand, I’ve had some bad senpais and teammates. Hopefully they’re better now?”

“Hopefully,” Tooru muttered. He kept his eyes trained on the ground even as the gym door opened and the couch announced the other team’s arrival.

“You okay Tooru?” Hajime asked. Tooru’s eyes widened as he realized he was acting downtrodden enough Hajime called him by his first name.

“No,” He, Tooru physically had to force that in his head, he hated that, said truthfully. “They might out me… and yeah.”

“Suck it up Loserkawa,” Hajime scoffed, which Tooru knew was Hajime for “It’ll be fine, you can do this.’

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Tooru fake whined, forgetting about his problems until a venomous voice rang in his ears.

“Ew,” The voice said. “Isn’t that what Oikawa used to call Iwaizumi? Don’t miss that slut.”

“Oi,” Hajime growled, his attention snapped towards where the other team was warming up. “Sh-”

“Shut your damn mouth,” Kentarou seethed. The whole gym was silent as he walked up to the player. “You have no right to come in here and talk bad about one of the players, their nickname for another or otherwise. You’re lucky your weak-ass school even gets to play a game against us so keep your tongue until you’ve left.”

It was silent for a few moments before the other team’s captain cleared his throat. “He’s right, we get to play here so please be respectful. Get back to practice.”

“That was unnecessary Kyo-Ken-chan,” Tooru hissed as Kentarou passed by him.

“It was,” Kentarou hissed back. “They were about to slut-shame you and more than likely out you. It sucks being outed.”

“Do you know what it’s like?” Tooru challenged, hands placed firm on his hips as he stared at Kentarou. He was surprised to see Kentarou nod.

“I dated this dude and it turns out he was straight and only dated me to out me,” Kentarou whispered, his eyes darting to the side to make sure no one was listening. “It hurt being outed as gay, I can’t imagine what it’s like to be outed as trans. Now let’s warm-up before people yell at us.”

The first set went well, them winning with Tooru as a pinch server. The problems started during the break in-between. They ended up taking a long break because the other team’s libero scraped his knee receiving and while he was fine they still had to wrap it.  _ Bad time to not have a knee-pad _ , Tooru thought.

The first problem was when he heard the other team, specifically their third-years, laughing. He glanced over when he heard a high-pitched “Iwa-chan,” obviously mocking either him, or the him they used to know. “You mocking me?” Tooru fake chirped as he walked over to them.

“Nah,” One of them responded, the nicest one, he recalled. “Just this girl who used to watch our practices because of one of our teammates.”

“Oh?” Tooru hummed. “And who was this lovely lady?”

“An absolute slut,” One of the others said. “It was obvious she just wanted some dick.”

Tooru hummed. “Are you sure she wanted dick or are you flattering you and  _ your _ tiny dick?” Tooru laughed as the guy swung his fist at him as he easily dodged it. “I guess that’s a yes?”

The group burst out in laughter as the guy went bright red in anger. “News flash brute,” Tooru cooed. “No girl wants to fuck you.”

  
  


“Fuck being nice,” He growled. “You’re a little b-”

“Oikawa!” Tooru’s captain yelled. “Leave them alone!”

“Oh?” The brute said. “Isn’t that the sluts last name?” He asked one of the others.

“I think it is,” The venomous voiced one smirked. “Did the little slut make herself look like a boy so she could get dick easier?”

“S-shut up,” Tooru stammered. His team could tell something was up as he backed up. Tooru never backed down from a fight, not even if the guy was bigger than him.

“Aww,” The brute mocked. “Is the little slut weak now her plan is revealed?”

“S-”

“You used to have a coy tongue, what happened? Take too much head?” The venomous one taunted.

“I SAID. SHUT. UP.” Tooru screamed. His chest heaved as he looked around. Suddenly he felt light-headed. He didn’t know if no one was talking or if the ringing in his ears was just so loud he couldn’t hear.

“What’s happening?” Tooru heard his captain demand.  _ Oh,  _ He thought.  _ So no one was talking. _

“Well sh-”

“They were antagonizing Oikawa,” Kentarou said with no hesitation in his voice. “They were calling him a weak little girl because he isn’t on the starting line-up.”

Tooru was thankful for the response. Everyone was aware Kentarou wasn’t fond of him so therefore had no reason to lie. “Is this true?” His captain asked and Tooru nodded.

“Th-they were on my old team,” Tooru said. “They never liked me much.”

“I can vouch for that,” Hajime spoke up. “They never treated him well.”

“Who’s side are you one Iwaizumi?” The brute asked. “Ours, or the imposter.”

“Listen here,” Kentarou hissed. He grabbed the brutes collar and brought their heads together. “Oikawa-senpai is more of a man you’ll ever be. He had to damn work for his spot here on the male’s team, while you just appeared and got it. He had to work his damn ass off in order to get even close to where you stood from birth.

“If someone worked hard in volleyball and got on the main line-up on the team you’d say they deserved the spot more than someone who just got on there.” Kentarou continued, his voice somehow stayed low even with how angry he was. “That still applies here. He worked his ass off to be a man and now he is one, why don’t you fucking accept that like you accept your own teammates as men.”

The brute gulped as Kentarou gave him a look of pure rage, even more than a simple glare. Kentarou threw him to the ground and kicked him, over and over and over until it took Hajime Issei  _ and _ Takahiro to pull him off. Everyone in the gym looked at him in fear.

“What the fuck man?” Their captain exclaimed. “He hardly did shit!”

“He did the same shit you would do,” Kentarou growled. “And I’m leaving this team until a better captain steps up. I won’t take this bullshit in my safe space.”

The gym was silent as they watched Kentarou leave the gym. “I- I don’t think I’d be able to tell anyone what happened here,” Shigeru whispered, eyes blown wide with shock as he watched the other team help the brute off of the floor.

“We’re leaving early,” The other team’s coach announced and no one protested. Everyone was silent before Tooru spoke up.

“I- I think we should keep this secret,” Tooru cringed. “L-lets just say he got in a fight with the third-years over a toss and left or something…” The gym was filled with murmurs of agreement.

Tooru let out a shaky breath and sank to the floor. Tears sprang to his eyes as he blankly watched where Kentarou had hit the other guy.

_ “Very well. Your pride will be your downfall.” _

~~She~~ He, Tooru is a he, didn’t know where this thought came from, but it hurt. He took pride in his volleyball, his teammates, his looks, his everything. And everything came crashing down on him it felt like. He felt his pride ripped from his chest, he felt hollow, empty.

Tooru jumped at the feeling of a hand on his back. “Shit sorry,” The voice of Issei rang in his ears. “Can I touch you?” Tooru blinked and slowly nodded.

Issei brought Tooru close to his chest and hummed some nonsensical stuff. He felt another hand and based on how freezing it was he knew it was Takahiro. The hand started rubbing circles on his back and a warm hand appeared in his hair and stroked it gently. “It’s okay Tooru,” Hajime whispered in his ear. Tooru let himself sink into the sensations and found himself quickly falling asleep.

~~

The gym doors opened to reveal Hajime and someone trailing behind him. Tooru heaved a sigh. “Who are they and why are they glaring at me?”

“So,” Hajime replied. “I may or may not have gotten in an arm-wrestling contest and now he follows me around like a lost puppy.”

Tooru glanced at Kentarou before looking back at Hajime. He raised a single eyebrow as if saying continue.

Hajime gained a sheepish look on his face as he looked at Tooru. “He’ll also be joining the team now.”

Tooru rubbed his temples as he processed Hajime’s words. “Why, why, the fuck is it always you?” Tooru vaguely gestured to the rest of the team who were standing there staring at them.

“Don’t ask me,” Hajime exclaimed, putting his hands up. “It just happens.

“‘Cause he THICK!” Takahiro yelled from seemingly nowhere, but a glance up revealed he was hanging bat-style from a beam on the ceiling, Issei next to him.

“AND HE HOT!” Issei finished. Twin grins adorned the pair’s faces. If asked they would deny, but they were definitely making out up there.

~~

Tooru took a deep breath through his nose as he entered the cafe. It was fairly new, he at least hadn’t gone yet, and smelled like milk bread and coffee. Two of his favorite things. Scratch that, his two lifelines.

“Hello!” The person standing at the register greeted. “Welcome to the Borage Tea and Coffee cafe where the name is too long so we call it Borage, order here and we’ll bring your food to you!”

“Lovely slogan,” Tooru laughed. The person laughed along with him.

“The owner came up with it themself,” They responded. “Call me Iri, I’m a demi-girl, very gay, and happy to meet you. Genuinely.”

“Nice to meet you as well,” Tooru chuckled. “I guess I’ll take… two slices of milk bread and a cappuccino. With a shot of espresso.”

“Good choice,” Iri grinned. “Feel free to sit anywhere! And no need for a name unless you feel like telling me, I remember faces.”

“Tooru Oikawa,” Tooru beamed. He paid and waved Iri goodbye before walking to an empty seat, making sure it was clean beforehand.

Five minutes later he was texting his fellow second years when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Two slices of milk bread, a cappuccino and a shot of espresso for one Tooru,” A familiar voice announced as his order was placed on his table.

“Captain?” Tooru exclaimed. He had  _ not _ expected to see his previous captain ever again.

“That’s me! But just call me Shu,” Shu chirped. “I’m taking a break so can we sit and chat?”

“Yeah sure…” Tooru mumbled, a bit dumbfounded. Shu sat down with a cheerful smile. “You seem happier.”

“Ah, do I?” Shu puzzled. “I suppose because no one uses the wrong pronouns or deadnames me anymore. How about you? You seem a little tense.”

“W-well,” Tooru hesitated, taking a small sip of his cappuccino. “The guy who joined the team a few days before you left is captain now, he’s a setter, and extremely trans and homophobic.”

“Oh no!” Shu gasped, putting a hand over their mouth. “Did they-”

“The first-years and he doesn’t know,” Tooru explained. “He doesn’t bully me or anything, it was another team. They had some old senpai of mine and made fun of the me they knew. A first year who found out stood up for me but ended up beating him up. He isn’t in trouble and won’t be unless people say what happens but no one else knows. No, I’m not telling you.”

“Ah but the  _ tea _ ,” Shu whined and dropped their head to the table. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Tooru responded after a moment. “Better now at least. The whole thing took a knife to my pride. I had a breakdown in front of everyone, not that anyone could blame me. It was my fault he beat the guy up and left…”

“Sounds to me like it was his own decision,” Shu offered. They ripped off a small chunk of Tooru’s milk bread and popped it in their mouth. “You had no control over it, don’t blame yourself.”

“Right…” Tooru considered. “How about you? Why are you here and not at college?”

“Oh,” Shu shrugged. “Didn’t wanna go, I got a good-paying job, am separated from my family, and get to do what I enjoy most. Serve people coffee and advice.”

“I see,” Tooru mumbled. “Sounds like a dream!”

“You wanna do the same but leave the area,” Shu stated with no hesitation.

“Uh yeah, how’d you know?” Tooru questioned, a little dumbfounded.

“Experience,” Shu replied. “And you seem like me but male, and trapped in the area and the memories it holds.”

“Yeah your right,” Tooru answered honestly. “Japan just… feels too much of the same, I wish to go somewhere that doesn’t feel so small.”

“Well I’m not gonna stop you,” Shu beamed. “Now if you will, I got some friends who are attempting to break into my safe, bye!”

“Bye?” Tooru said, he was a little confused about what was going on but he just finished his order and left, of course leaving Iri a tip. And Shu.

~~ 

“So…” Issei questioned. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad of an idea would it be if we got married?”

Hajime and Tooru gave each other a look and Tooru attempted to stop him but of course nothing stopped the meme team.

“Off the charts,” Takahiro smirked. “Let’s do it.”

“Damnit Makki,” Tooru whined. “Why can’t one of you be responsible?”

“Cause I use the brain cells on the court,” Issei shrugged. “Don’t ask me.”

“Same here,” Takahiro laughed. “If I’m off the court I have no responsibilities and no brain cells.”

“I hate you,” Hajime sighed. He flexed his wrist slightly before releasing it and smacking Takahiro.

“Ow!” Takahiro yelped. “Keep that shit for Oiks, it hurts.”

“Now you know how it feels~” Tooru sang. He jumped on Hajime’s shoulders and gave them the finger. “Bakas~”

The group was silent for a moment before they all started laughing. “Okay,” Takahiro panted, slightly winded from laughing. “So when’s the wedding?”

~~

_ “No more death. No more people killed by Shiratorizawa.” _

_ What the hell? _ Tooru thought. Sure Shiratorizawa was annoying and “killed” teams but… they never actually killed anyone. Where did this thought come from? He always felt more like this on snowy days.

“Oikawa you okay?” Tooru distantly heard Takahiro ask. He shook his head, which the other second years knew meant he wasn’t that far gone yet. Though yet is a keyword.

“Snow,” Tooru said simply, it coming out in little more than a whimper. “Shiratorizawa.”

“The two forbidden S’s,” Hajime sighed. It sounded like a joke but either thing could set him off, and now it was both. Who knew what could happen. “Do you want to sit out?”

“No,” Tooru said firmly. “This is my first practice match as captain in high school. I’m not going to sit out unless it’ll actually risk my health.”

“Strong strong Tooru,” Hajime fondly huffed. “Fine fine, but let me know if you get worse. Like,  _ that _ .”

“Don’t worry Haj,” Tooru smiled. “Even I know not to be that dumb again. I learn from my mistakes. I’m resilient, not suicidal.”

“Sounds like something from a health class or something,” Issei commented.

“I suppose Author-san learned about that recently or something,” Takahiro said. Hajime and Tooru didn’t have time to be confused because the doors to the gym opened and Shiratorizawa entered.

“THANK YOU FOR THE GAME!” They chanted in unison. Tooru grimaced and took a deep breath. He avoided looking outside though. That would do him no good.

The  _ thump _ of a volleyball grounded him as warm-ups began. He melted into the world of volleyball, one without worries of things he didn’t understand, one where he stood on top. He welcomed the world he was king. He didn’t welcome what came after.

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa.”

_ “You should have come to Shiratorizawa.” _

He expected the words, he heard them every time. It was different. Something clicked, or rather, something unclicked. He felt something emerge from him, something deep. It felt like it was always there but at the same time not. Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest.

He couldn’t breathe but it wasn’t because of anxiety, it felt like something cut him. Like a… a sword.

_ Ushijima’s sword swung through the air in an arc, and Oikawa moved along with it, collapsing in the snow. _

Wakatoshi reached out a hand in concern, and Tooru moved back at the same time, collapsing as his back hit the wall.

_ Snow,  _ Tooru thought.  _ Snow, snow, snow, snow snow snow snowsnowsnowsnowsnow-  _

_ Ka-thunk _

With the sound of a volleyball hitting the floor, the foreign-familiar feeling expanded, Tooru felt shoved out of his own body, a different sensation from when he’d dissociate.

_ … _

“Are you okay Oikawa?” Wakatoshi asked. The setter had freaked out and fell against the wall. He’d been quiet for a few moments, Wakatoshi may seem dumb but he could recognize a panic attack.

Tooru’s eyes snapped open and a strangled noise was heard from his throat. _Where… SHIRATORIZAWA?_ _But… we killed them. I… how?_

“Oikawa?” Wakatoshi repeated hesitantly. “Are… what’s wrong?”

“Shuddupshuddupshuddup,” Tooru whined. “What are you planning how are y-”

“Tooru!” Hajime exclaimed. “Tooru, Tooru, Tooru. Calm down Tooru. Everythings okay, you're okay, you’ll be okay. What's wrong?”

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru whimpered. Suddenly Hajime was in another place. He was in middle school. Tooru was on the ground, the only difference in the situation was that they were alone and he clutched his knee. “Why aren’t you…”

“Tooru baby,” Issei cooed. “Everythings all right, can I touch you?”

“Who…” Tooru puzzled. “Mattsun?”

“I mean yeah it’s me but what’s with the different spelling?” Issei chuckled. “So, can I touch you?”

“Spelling? Uhm, yeah you can touch me,” Tooru blinked. “What do you mean spelling though?”

“You wouldn’t get it,” Issei smirked. “Irrelevant team, feel free to show yourselves out.”

“No,” Wakatoshi stated simply. “It is my fault Oikawa is like this and I’m not leaving until he is back to normal. To the rest of my team, you may leave.”

“We’re staying as well,” Eita sighed. “You know this, we never leave without you.”

“This has happened before?” Hajime huffed. He walked over to Tooru and sat down next to him, threading a finger through his hair.

“ _ This _ has happened before?” Wakatoshi retorted.

“Oh good point,” Takahiro said as he draped himself over Tooru.

“Makki?” Tooru asked, voice barely over a whisper as he furrows his brow.

“The one and only!” Takahiro chirped. He looked over Tooru for a moment and blinked. He noticed how Tooru held himself a bit higher, a bit prouder, a bit older. He was different.

“Apologizes for what I may have done to trigger you Oikawa,” Wakatoshi apologized.

“What the fuck you may have done to trigger me?” Tooru snapped. “You know what you’ve done!”

“Calm down Tooru,” Hajime scolded. “He doesn’t, you need to let him know what he did.”

“What he- WHAT HE DID?” Tooru yelled. “What do you mean he doesn't know what he did. He- Oh.”

“Oh to what?” Eita asked. He was a bit salty about the entire situation but he couldn’t help it. In fact, there were hardly any who weren’t on edge.

“This… isn’t me is it?” Tooru smiled sadly. “Shame, seems like a better world than mine.”

“What?” Issei and Takahiro puzzled. The two being the confused ones for once.

“Oh well,” Tooru hummed. “I suppose I’m grateful to have seen a world my author’s friend has made, but I shouldn’t be here.”

“What do you mean Tooru?” Hajime demanded. “Of course you-”

“Don’t worry Iwa-chan,” Tooru smiled. “It’s not the way you meant. Shiratorizawa, Ushiwaka, you can leave now, I’m fine.”

Wakatoshi blinked for a moment and nodded and signaled his team to follow him as he exited the gym. Sighs of relief were heard all around. A few chuckles as well.

“Bye-bye,” Tooru whispered before he lowered his head. It snapped up a moment later and Tooru blinked rapidly. “That was… weird as  _ fuck _ .”

“What the hell was it?” Hajime asked. “What do you mean you shouldn’t be here?”

“Oh,” Tooru blinked. “I do belong here, I  _ am _ the captain. I have no clue why I said that. But Matsun, what the heck did you mean by different spelling?”

“Oh nothing,” Issei grinned. The second years looked at each other before laughing. They had their faults and their problems, but they’d get through them. They were with each other after all.

~~

“Why are you so petty?” Hajime grumbled. He witnessed Tooru playing tug-of-war with Tobio before suddenly letting go and letting him fall.

“Damn right I’m pretty,” Tooru smirked. A triumphant look was on his face as he saw Tobio scowl at him.

“I said petty,” Hajime sighed. “And you never tell the difference.”

“Well,” Tooru smiled. “You can’t deny I’m both.”

“I can’t deny your both,” Hajime sighed. He rubbed his temples as he walked to continue warm-ups. Why the fuck did I fall in love with him?

“Stop sighing,” Tooru chastised. “You know you love me.”

“That’s gay,” Takahiro smirked, appearing out of nowhere to butt in on the conversation.

“I’m gay,” Tooru responded, it a reflex now.

“Karasunos gay,” Issei mused, watching the vice-captain oogle the captain’s thighs, not that he could blame him. “I don’t think there’s a single cishet on that team.”

“I doubt there’s a single team in volleyball that doesn’t have at least two gay players,” Hajime mumbled, shuddering at the amount of times he’d seen enemy teams making out in the hall.

“Only sport that gives us a run for the money on gays is Ice skating,” Takahiro informed. “And honestly that shouldn’t be a surprise.”

“The only thing that could surprise me is everyone suddenly accepting gays,” Tooru deadpanned. Issei and Takahiro had dried all of the surprises out of him.

~~

Issei was pacing. It wasn’t unusual to see it in his house, but he was in the living room and not his bedroom. He was very worried.

“Issei, Issei,” His younger sister whined. “What’s wrong? You’ve been pacing for hours!”

“Ah, sorry,” Issei hissed. He just realized how much his feet hurt. “Didn’t mean to pace for that long.”

“It’s oki!” She chirped. “But what’s wrong? Is Issei-nii worried about a girl?”

“No,” Issei sighed. “Issei-nii is worried about Tooru-chan Haji-chan and Hiro-chan.”

“Why?”

“Issei-nii likes them a lot.”

“More than he likes me?”

“He likes them as much as mommy likes daddy,” Issei heard his younger brother say while looking at his phone.

“All of them?” His sister asked.

“All of them,” Issei confirmed. “Issei-nii loves them more than life itself, he’d do anything for them. I’d even show them my secret site.”

“Really!” His sister exclaimed. “But you haven’t even shown me that site!”

“That’s why it’s a secret, no one other than me knows what it is.”

“Whoa, that’s awesome!”

“They’re awesome.”

“And your gay!” His brother pipped in. “You're my bi-dol.”

“Were both gay,” Issei deadpanned.

“And you’ve stopped pacing.”

“I guess I have.”

“You gonna confess?”

“That’s why I was pacing, I was thinking about when.”

“Try and do it before you graduate,” His brother hummed.

“I know,” Issei sighed. “But the problem is knowing if any of them are poly, or at least open to a poly relationship. It’s more than me worrying about ruining our friendship, it’s worrying if a relationship is possible.”

“I guess pacing did good for you this time,” His sister piped in. “Nii-san will play with me now, right?”

“I’ll play with you now,” Issei chuckled. “You little brat.” His sister whined and started running around the room and Issei ran after her, purposely not going too fast. In the end the two ended on the floor out of breath and their brother laughing at them from on the couch.

Issei woke the next morning with a sore back and a salty mind for the author. “You had to give me an around six-year-old sister?” He complained.

He guessed the author was either being merciful or didn’t care because he didn’t get his fourth wall knowledge wiped again.

Issei sighed. He still had no plan. He didn’t want to date all of them at once either, he wanted all of them to date each other. He wanted them all to be happy together. First step, take them on test dates. Without them knowing. He can do that.

_ Right? _

First test, everyone. Plan, mention allowance, talk about ramen, Takahiro forces him there, relents and Hajime and Tooru join. Flexible plan, things can change. Unlikely to fail. Damn, he should be a hitman.

“What are you smirking about,” Hajime inquired. “You look weird.”

“Uno reverse bitch,” Issei said as he gave Hajime the finger. “Anyway, I got my allowance recently, been thinking of how I could spend it.”

“What’s this?” Takahiro smirked. “Does someone have some money?~”

“Mhm,” Issei confirmed. “And poor ol’ me has no clue how to spend it.”

“I’ll figure it out for you during practice,” Takahiro grinned. “Be prepared to go bankrupt.”

“Yeah,” Tooru chirped. “You're taking me and Iwa-chan as well of course.”

“As the ritual goes,” Issei shrugged. “No need to worry about it, my parents got them dough.”

“Your parents got them dough,” Takahiro repeated. He draped his arms over Issei’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. “I don’t know what you're doing, but I am  _ loving _ them thighs.”

“It’s the cold hands for me,” Issei chuckled.

“It’s the warm hands for me,” Takahiro responded. “Now, time for practice sir.”

“Let’s go then,” Hajime said, dragging the two by their collars toward the gym. The two let themselves be dragged and sent finger guns to anyone they passed by.

“Matsun,” Tooru smiled. “Makki says we’re going to a ramen place.” Issei blinked, that was suspiciously easy. He’s not going to complain though. All’s well that ends well.

“Ok,” Issei shrugged. “I’m picking where though.”

“Yeah yeah,” Takahiro said, popping up behind Issei. “It is your money.”

_Could be ours,_ Issei wanted to say but instead held his tongue. _Damn_ _I fucking love these guys. They make me gayer than I thought possible._

“Something wrong?” Hajime asked. He’d always been perceptive but damn he was on point today. “You look worried about something, did you steal the money?”

“No,” Issei sighed. “There’s just this fancy new ramen place and I told myself I’d go there next time I get ramen but…”

“But what?” Tooru worried. “Is there something wrong with the place? The food bad? What is it?”

“But,” Issei continued. “They make the atmosphere way too romantic. I went with my brother and even then, when it was obvious we were related, they made it too romantic. The food is super good and not too expensive though.” Only a half-lie, they stopped as soon as they said they were brothers.

“Sounds good,” Takahiro shrugged. “No matter if it’s romantic, it’s good food and we know we’re friends.” Hajime and Tooru agreed with that statement and Issei mentally sighed in relief.

_ Well _ , Issei thought.  _ There’s one person who doesn’t want it to be as friends… _

“Ah good,” Issei said. “I’m glad, the food is really that good. Now, let’s practice, everyone’s looking at us funny.

Shinji approached Issei, Issei jumping when he felt the tap on his shoulder. “Can you help me with my setting?”

“Sure?” Issei said, confused. “But wouldn’t Yahaba be better than me for that?”

“I need someone to hit,” Shinji quickly muttered before dragging Issei to the side of the gym. “You like all of them don’t you?”

“What?” Issei blinked. “What gave you that idea?”

“You remind me of me…” Shinji mumbled and Issei’s eyes widened. “B-before you ask, it’s Yahaba and K-Kyotani.”

“Oh dang,” Issei remarked. “I didn’t notice at all.”

“That’s cause it’s new...” Shinji whispered. “I only realized a few days ago and I saw you and realized you were acting the same that I did and my question is how do you hide it and how should I get us together?”

“No clue,” Issei shrugged. “As for how you should get together, wait for those two to start dating and admit you like both of them. I’m sure you noticed their sexual tension.”

“I did…” Shinji considered. “That’s probably what kept me from realizing. Not wanting to overstep boundaries.”

“Yep,” Issei nodded. “I didn’t realize for a while that I liked Iwaizumi and Oiks because I didn’t want to intrude on their relationship, then realized that they weren’t dating and bam, I realized I like them. It’s harder for me than you though, I like three people and want all of us to date each other so I have to be sure all of us like each other before confessing, you just have to wait for those two to figure out their helpless feelings.”

“Gonna be a while,” Shinji giggled. “But as long as it happens I can be happy.”

“Good mentality,” Issei complimented. “It’s important to never give up even if it’s hard.” Issei ruffled Shinji’s hair. “Now let’s go practice your setting.”

“Ah right,” Shinji sighed. “I forgot about that.”

Issei chuckled fondly at the events that had transpired. Now he stood in front of the ramen shop, and he wanted nothing more than to run back home but he couldn’t go back now. Takahiro would kill him if he didn’t get his ramen as well.

“We should go in,” Hajime reckoned. Issei blinked, they probably had been standing there for a few moments too long.

“Right,” Issei muttered. “Get whatever you want, Iwaizumi, no need to worry about the price. I got enough money to fill a dragon’s cave right now. Not really, but I do got a lot.”

“Odd example…” Tooru muttered. Since the event with Shiratorizawa, he seemed a little different, not by much but at times he got lost in his head. He seemed to remember things often but unless he vocalized it he forgot. “I feel like I have a clear image of you as a dragon… but at the same time I can’t think of it...”

“May I remind you there's a ramen place in front of us and I want FOOD.” Takahiro reminded. “So how about we go in and actually  _ eat _ .”

“Good idea,” Issei said quickly. “Let’s go.”  _ Before I run away _ , was left unsaid, but he had a feeling at least one of them could pick up on his odd behavior. He shoved the group into the restaurant.

A few moments later and they were sitting down trying both not to laugh or blush at the atmosphere. It was lit by candlelight and all of the furniture screamed “I love you” or “I wanna fuck.”

They sat in silence eating their ramen for a moment before Issei spoke up. “The food good?”

“Delicious!” Takahiro exclaimed. “It is so worth the romantic atmosphere.”

“Good,” Issei muttered softly. He softly bit his lip and looked up through his eyelashes, and if he didn’t know any better he’d say the other three blushed. “Glad you like it.”

Takahiro was the one who noticed the blushes, each person at that table wore them, and suddenly he felt a click. In his mind flashed not memories, but the feelings that would come with them. Humor at ruining an evening, enjoyment at seeing a friend struggle, empathy for someone wanting to be in a different body, sadness at seeing someone ostracized, horror at a bloody scene, and finally, happiness at finally being together. That wasn’t the only thing that clicked though, he realized he liked none other than the three people sitting with him.

_ Well, _ Takahiro thought.  _ I might mind this being a romantic atmosphere after all. _

Issei saw something flash through Takahiro’s mind, his face betraying him if he meant to hide it. He saw Takahiro glance around at the others, and he realized that Takahiro had realized something. He didn’t know what, but he prayed it was that he liked them. What Issei would say is, the first date? A success.

It could have been better of course, but, what are you gonna do when you're on a date but the others don’t realize it? It was a victory, and he’ll take them all, big or small.

~~

There it was again, those footsteps. Hajime used to be worried, but nothing had happened yet so he remained calm.

Tap tap tap

Hajime swore, those ones were new. He took a deep breath, panicking wouldn’t do him any good. The footsteps sped up. He ran.

Two pairs of footsteps followed him. He ran as fast as he could until he got cornered in an alley. His malicious follower found him fast, and right as he braced for an attack he found a rope wrapping around his arm and tugged him up.

Hajime rubbed his arm, the rope having been a little too tight. “What the hell man?” Hajime scowled, turning around to face his follower only to freeze when he saw him.

He had chestnut eyes and hair, a perfect face, and a fit body. “I was saving you! You should thank me.”

“Why would I thank you?” Hajime questioned. “You’ve been following me for days!”

“I had a good reason!” The man exclaimed. “I… thought you were hot.”

“Dear Lord,” He mumbled. “Are you clinically insane or incredibly annoying?”

“I don’t know,” The stranger shrugged. “Probably both.”

Hajime groaned slightly and rubbed his temples. “Whatever, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. Thanks for not being a malicious stalker.”

“Nice to meet you Iwa-chan!” He chirped. “I’m Oikawa Tooru! And your welcome!”

~~

_ So _ , Takahiro thought.  _ You like your best friends,  _ all _ of your best friends. What are you going to do? Nothing? Die? Both seem like good options, but, maybe getting everyone together is a better one. _

Takahiro was currently in his room banging his head against the wall, not caring for the pain that lingered there. “STOP THAT BANGING!” His older sister yelled. “YOU’RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE.”

“I’M HAVING A GAY PANIC THOUGH!” He yelled back. He screeched in fear when he heard the pounding of feet running up the stairs and the door of his room was thrown open.

“Who the fuck...” She demanded. “Is giving my baby brother such a big gay panic? It’s that raven-haired guy, isn’t it? You guys have always given off that kinda vibe.

“No!” He protested. “I mean yes… I mean no- I mean it's all of them…”

“All of them?” She asked.

“Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Matsukawa.” He explained. “I like all of them.”

“Oh shit,” She snickered. “That’s a pretty big gay panic.”

“Oh I had  _ no _ idea,” Takahiro deadpanned. “NO FUCKING SHIT SHERLOCK!”

“Well my dear little brother,” His sister grinned. “Tell me how you realized, what you like about them, and how you’ll treat them when you date them.”

Takahiro grimaced and told her everything. He would have preferred not to but his sister could be insane sometimes.

Takahiro skipped happily to school, not minding the looks he got for being a six-foot man shamelessly skipping. Or for his hair, both are viable options.

As he entered the clubroom he got shoved up against a wall by none other than Issei. “Hey, it seems I may get lost in your eyes, can I get a map just in case?”

“Okay,” Takahiro smirked. “One problem though, I find myself already lost in yours.”

“You smooth mother fuckers,” Shigeru muttered from across the room.

“I think they made it pretty obvious they’re gay,” Hajime chuckled.

“Yeah!” Tooru chirped. “They’re father fuckers!”

“Ohmigod-” Takahiro laughed. “I love that, I might use it.”

“Same here,” Issei smirked as he left the room as if he hadn’t just flirted with Takahiro moments before. So a regular morning.

As Takahiro changed he thought about when he realized he liked his best friends. He didn’t know what was weirder, how it happened, or what those feelings were. The strongest had to have been the feelings of yearning.

Perhaps it was a past life? Maybe his cricket one?  _ Well _ , He thought.  _ It doesn’t matter as of yet. _

“Oi,” Issei rumbled in his ear. “What’s bothering you?”

_ Oh right, _ Takahiro remembered.  _ It’s possible Matsukawa set it up. Does he like everyone as well? _

“Only your sweet ass,” Takahiro said without blinking. “My hands are cold, hold them.”

“I need my hands for spiking though,” Issei retorted. “Get some gloves.”

“But why would I have gloves when I have your hands?” Takahiro shot back. “They warm my hands more than any gloves could.”

The two shared a chuckle for a moment before Issei talked again. “Anyway, wanna get ice cream with me and the others?”

“If I didn’t know any better…” Takahiro teased. “I’d say you were asking me out on a date.”

Issei tensed up for a moment before grinning. “Maybe I am sweetheart.”

“Well,” Takahiro shrugged. “Date or not, I’m gonna say yes to free ice cream.”

“You're gonna say yes to free food,” Issei corrected. “Now let’s get to practice before coach or Iwaizumi chews us out.”

“Let’s,” Takahiro grimaced. Right on cue, Hajime yelled at them telling them to “Get their asses practicing or they have to run twenty laps,” let’s just say they practiced hard that day.

“There wasn’t that much of a difference Author-san,” Takahiro grumbled. “We just helped our dear kohais more.”

“Who… are you talking to?” Issei questioned.

“Seriously?” Tooru exclaimed. “You do that as well!”

“I do?” Issei pondered. “Well, we’re at the shop.” Takahiro blinked as he realized they were indeed there.

“Wow,” Hajime huffed. “Felt like that went by in a second.”

“Could have gone by from any time between one minute and an hour, and we will never know,” Issei smiled.

“Aye there you are,” Takahiro smiled. “Welcome back to the knowing. Now gimme my free ice cream.”

“You confuse me,” Tooru sighed. “One moment you know something the other you don’t? How does that work?”

“Dunno,” Issei shrugged. “Now order whatever you want, I got that dough.”

“Strawberry!” Takahiro yelled, not minding the looks he got from the people around him. “As much much ice cream they allow.”

“Obviously,” Issei rolled his eyes. “Same for you two?”

“Double scoop for whatever I get,” Hajime shrugged. “Any flavor.”

“Vanilla,” Tooru beamed. “This place’s is delicious!”

“On it babes,” Issei waved. “Sit wherever, even outside. I’ll find ya.”

“I’m getting it with you today,” Takahiro stated. The others gave him a bit of a look but pushed it off, probably just feeling nice that day.

Takahiro smiled as the other walked away, out of the shop, and let it drop before turning to Issei. “Something the matter Makki?”

“It’s…” Takahiro didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what he wanted to say. He sighed as he and Issei got in line for the ice cream. “I don’t even know, it… this actually feels like a date.” He watched carefully as Issei froze.

“O-oh well ice cream is ice cream,” Issei shrugged, ignoring the cold sweat that dripped down his nape.

“It’s alright if you think of this as a date,” Takahiro stated. “I don’t mind, and the clueless couple is, well, clueless.”

Takahiro watched Issei carefully but hummed in disappointment as he got nothing. It was their turn to order so they got their stuff and headed to the other two. 

“Did ya talk about something?” Tooru questioned. The two didn’t take too long but he noticed Takahiro’s smile drop the moment he assumed they were out of sight.

“We did, but it’s all good,” Takahiro beamed. “Here are your ice creams!” Takahiro handed them their ice creams and sat down and started on his.

“Thanks Issei,” Hajime said. “Oh cool, mint chocolate chip today. Been a while.”

“They said it was their personal favorite and sent me off with a wink,” Issei sighed. “I hate getting flirted with unless I’ve known them a while. Like you guys.”

“ _ You _ flirting with  _ us _ ?” Tooru teased with a smirk on his face.

Takahiro fluttered his eyelashes and looked Tooru in the eyes. “So what if he is?” He sang teasingly, relishing in the feeling of putting a blush on Tooru’s cheeks.

_ “Lucky? You think luck's gonna cut it in war?” _

The voice of Issei rang through his mind, the thought automatically clicking to one of the feelings he had, this one he couldn’t quite place but it fit. “You guys have been lucky in our recent games,” Issei muttered offhandedly as he went to lick his ice cream. “Been landing a lot of dangerous shots.”

“Well,” Tooru shrugged. “Luck or not, if we do nothing hard then it’ll be impossible to beat Shiratorizawa.”

“You’ve come very far…” Hajime whispered fondly, Takahiro just barely being able to pick up on it.

“What do you mean Iwa?” Takahiro puzzled. “By you’ve come very far.”

“Oh,” Hajime blinked. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud… Shittykawa here just used to say ‘I’ too much in middle school. ‘ _ I _ want to win’ or ‘ _ I _ will beat Shiratorizawa,’ but now here he is casually mentioning us.”

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru whined, his face red with embarrassment. “Stop it! Oh my gosh, you're so embarrassing!”

“At least I’m not obsessed with aliens,” Hajime smirked.

“Well, at least I’m not obsessed with Godzilla!” Tooru retorted.

“I’m proud of it,” Hajime shrugged.

“You’re not proud of the merch in your room,” Tooru jeered.

“You're not proud of the plushies in your room,” Hajime shot back.

“Eat yo ice cream before it melts,” Takahiro interrupted. “It’d be a waste. And we get it, you both are secretly obsessed nerds with plushies and posters in your rooms. We’ve seen 'em.”

The two remembered where they were and went back to eating their ice cream silently. “Y’all need to chill,” Issei sighed. “You almost wasted my hard-earned money.”

“It's from your allowance,” Tooru deadpanned. “You didn’t earn it.”

Issei shrugged and Takahiro giggled. “I love our dynamic not gonna lie.”

“Same,” Issei nodded. “I wonder if this is the fic future us read…”

“I don’t think so,” Takahiro replied. “This was made after crepes and waffles. This being a poly fic didn’t even come till some point in the fic.”

“What… are they talking about?” Hajime muttered to Tooru who shrugged.

“Hell if I know,” Tooru responded. “It's crazier talk than usual. They seem like they’re in another world.”

“In another life,” Takahiro and Issei said without a beat. “And… what were we talking about?”

“Some story called ‘crepes and waffles,’ or something,” Hajime informed.

“Huh,” Issei blinked. “Don’t remember reading a story like that at all.”

“Same here,” Takahiro shrugged. “Don’t remember a story like that.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” Hajime exasperated.

Takahiro shrugged and let out a small giggle before going back to eating his ice cream. The second date was a success, and Takahiro smiled with the knowledge that there may be more dates like this.

~~

TW: Blood. Skip to the “~~”

Issei sighed. “Murder wasn’t on today’s agenda.” He tilted his head and groaned in annoyance at the feeling of blood sliding down his face.

“It’s not on anyone’s,” Hajime, who was still recovering, retorted.

“No,” Issei corrected. “It’s on mine, just not until next Thursday.”

“What the hell Matsun?” Tooru exclaimed, eyes trained on the blood that got on his hands.

“Oh,” Takahiro blinked. “Aren’t… you adopting a dog that day?”

“Yeh,” Issei confirmed. “I’m gonna kill the people who run the place cause they treat the dogs like shit.”

“Have…” Tooru whispered, so soft it nearly missed the other’s ears. “Have you done this before?”

“We both have,” Takahiro shrugged. “It started a while ago, when we were first years.”

“We wanted to feel like god,” Issei cooed. Twin smirks appeared on the pair's faces. Hajime and Tooru exchanged a glance, suddenly feeling like they knew their friends a lot less.

~~

Monophobia - fear of being alone, also known as autophobia

Issei sighed.  _ That’s not right… _ He thought.  _ Fear of being replaced fits better. _

All his life Issei never liked others being a priority, but if someone replaced him? He never quite remembers being replaced directly. When a libero took his place on the court it’s not like he had a panic attack, and in fact, if another middle blocker was chosen instead of him he was calm. But… there was one time he remembers clearly.

He was young, the fear hadn’t come to take a place as a fact of existing in his life. There was a project they were working on, him and four others. He was good at the topic, it was about history, and the group got jealous. They kicked him off.

Of course, the teacher wouldn’t allow that but they managed to do it. During their work time, they asked him to fetch things or research things that weren’t necessary. When they went to present their project Issei was excited, but he wasn’t allowed. The kids told the teacher he didn’t do any work and the teacher believed them. He watched their presentation completely frozen, tears left dripping on his hands as his fingers dug into his palms.

He didn’t remember after the presentation, but when he asked he found out that he had passed out, tears still fresh in his eyes and his palms bleeding more blood than any of those children had the pleasure of seeing. He didn’t even get an apology from the teacher or the kids.

He did remember being told they’d fade soon, within two years. They didn’t and now Issei stood in the clubroom staring at the eight permanent crescents carved into his skin. They were barely visible at this point, only he noticed them, the scars were only a shade or two lighter than the rest of the skin, it’s hard to notice even if you were looking for them.

“Whatcha looking at Matsun?” Tooru questioned.

“Oh nothing,” Issei smiled. “Just… thinking about an old memory. Doesn't matter.”

Issei looked up from his hands and saw his friends looking at him with various looks of amusement.  _ Yeah, _ Issei thought.  _ It doesn’t matter, I have my friends.  _ The satisfying truth rang through his veins, settling in as a soft warmth.

These hands that once went cold with fear were now warm, the scars may not have fully faded but those hands covered in calluses served as a strong sign. A sign of the past, a sign of the present, and a sign of what would come in the future. And Issei didn’t care what the future brought, he’d face it no matter what.

~~

Hajime heaved a sigh as he sat down at the table, his bag landing on the floor with a thump. “Do you guys know how to flirt?”

“Yuh dude,” Takahiro said with a mouth full of cream puff. Tooru gave Hajime a weird look while Issei was looking at Takahiro.

“The dude at the park doesn’t count dude,” Issei deadpanned. “He was obviously desperate for some male love.”

“You count though,” Takahiro said with a wink, gaining sighs from both Tooru and Hajime.

“Just date already!” Tooru exclaimed. “This is tiring me out.” Tooru was tired of them dancing around, despite all their flirting they have no clue the other likes them.

“Same,” Hajime agreed, stealing a cream puff from Takahiro, receiving a screech. “Anyway, I have no clue how to flirt.”

“Sorry what?” Tooru blinked. “You, you’re telling me that you’ve stolen my heart when so many people have tried, and failed, and you can’t even flirt? My existence is a lie!”

Takahiro hissed in sympathy. “Sorry dude, that is a major bummer but I cannot help.” He spared a glance at Issei, and quickly turned away before the raven noticed.

“Unfortunately,” Issei grimaced. “I am in a similar boat, so I also cannot help. You’ll have to suffer on your own.”

“Yeah, well,” Hajime sighed. “I need to but can’t fl- wait…DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LIKE ME?” Hajime exclaimed loudly before clamping his hands over his mouth and looking around, hoping no one heard him.

Tooru’s eyes widened as red dusted his cheeks. “Well fuck.”

~~

Hajime tapped his finger impatiently as he waited for Tooru to wake up and get out of his bedroom. A sense of deja vu hits him suddenly. He sighed, this kind of thing happened too much for it to be normal. He’s waited for Tooru to get dressed before, so why would such an intense feeling of deja vu hit him?

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked, concerned. “You okay?” Hajime blinked as he realized he’d been zoned out for too long.

“Odd deja vu hit me…” Hajime muttered. Tooru’s eyes filled with a softness that only Hajime had the honor of seeing before, a sense of deja vu hit again, though this time Hajime welcomed it. “It’s alright though, let’s get to school.”

Tooru nodded silently and gripped Hajime’s hand. He dragged Hajime out of the house, giving a soft squeeze Hajime could hardly feel. Hajime’s mind wandered to the outing he and his friends had been going on recently. They were all… neutrally date-like.

All the places they went could be platonic friend places or date places, minus the first ramen place. Slowly, Hajime realized how much he wanted them to be dates. Along with that, he realized his complete infatuation with Tooru, Issei, and Takahiro. The moment the thought first crossed his mind he experienced deja vu, it was what started the whole intense deja vu.

They were now third-years and though they all still had secrets but there were fewer every day. He was glad to have them, he loves the crazy three others despite all the things he stood for. He was willing to die for them, and that thought made a sense of dread crash into him harder than a wave in a storm, the water dragging him under, not allowing him any room to breathe.

“-wa-chan, Iwa-chan!” Tooru exclaimed, his cheek stung red as Tooru looked at him freaked out. “What’s wrong Iwa-chan?”

“‘M fine…” Hajime muttered. “I don’t know what happened. Just… an intense feeling of dread. I was just, I was just thinking about how I’d die for you guys, and, that happened.”

“Well,” Tooru hummed. “I’m honored you’d die for me but perhaps you shouldn’t think like that?”

“I guess,” Hajime sighed. “I don’t know how you manage to neglect your own health and still give great advice.” Tooru simply shrugged and Hajime punched him. “That slap still hurts you know?”

“Well, that punch hurt!” Tooru whined. “You know you’re stronger than me.”

“Duh,” Hajime scoffed. “I’m not the arm wrestling champion for nothing.”

“Your right,” Tooru smirked. “You got them guns.”

“He got them guns,” Issei whispered in Tooru’s ears, gaining him a screech.

“Matsun!” Tooru whined. “You scared me!”

“That's the point,” Takahiro laughed. “Now hurry, we gotta open up the gym today.”

“Right!” Tooru saluted and the third-years all broke out into a run, none of them pulling ahead or falling behind.

They all heaved for breath in front of the club room. “I won,” Takahiro smirked. “I’ll think of what I’ll have you guys do.”

“Why did we decide on doing that?” Tooru asked as he unlocked the door and entered the club room.

“Because you were desperate to get Kyotani to talk to you,” Issei laughed as he followed after. “Hey Iwa, you seem off today.”

“It's nothing,” Hajime hummed. “Just an odd thing happened before you met up with us. It’s been happening a lot recently…”

“Oh.” Issei furrowed his brow in concern and grabbed Hajime’s head and turned it left and right, examining it. “You sure it's okay? When did it start?”

“I’m sure…” Hajime muttered before lowering his voice to a whisper. “It started when I realized I like all of you…” Issei released Hajime’s head as if it suddenly was hotter than fire. His eyes were blown wide as he quietly went to change his clothes.

“Did… did you hear what I said?” Hajime asked softly. Issei gave him a slow nod as an answer. “D-does that-”

“Oh no!” Issei exclaimed, turning around quickly to face Hajime. “Not at all! Now’s just not the right time to talk about this, we should talk about it when we have more time and Yahaba is staring at us weirdly.”

Shigeru as he realized he was seen. “D-don’t mind me, but I have a question…”

“Ask away!” Tooru chirped, he took off his shirt forgetting Shigeru wasn’t aware he was trans yet, when he realized his head snapped up only to see Shigeru wasn’t shocked.

“I was wondering if you…” Shigeru hesitated for a moment. “If you… remember.”

“Remember what?” Takahiro asked. “I remember quite a few things but-”

“‘They are gifts. To honor the Oikawa family,’” Shigeru said simply. Those simple words struck an odd feeling into three of the third-years' hearts. “By your expressions, I’m gonna guess you haven't then… Sorry for bothering you.”

The third-years quickly finished changing and ran to the gym. “What was that you guys?” Hajime asked. The word choice was odd and made him think of something he didn’t know what, but he didn’t feel that strongly about it.

“I don’t think any of us can explain,” Takahiro muttered. “I think we all should talk after school. See what that was about.”

“Agreed.” The other sighed in unison. A few moments later consisted of Shigeru glancing at them too often for it to be accidental.

As soon as school finished the third-years silently joined together at the school gate and walked away from the grounds. They ended up walking to a park and they sat down in the grass, serious looks on their faces before they burst out laughing.

“Why are we being so serious?” Takahiro giggled, wiping a tear from his eye. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I don’t know,” Issei chuckled. “Ask Oiks or something.” Tooru gained a scandalized look on his face.

“Don’t ask me!” Tooru exclaimed. “You guys are the all-knowing ones.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Takahiro shrugged. “So that leaves Iwa. So Iwa, why are we being so serious?”

“Because we need to talk,” Hajime replied in a serious voice, his face betraying no emotion. The others freaked out at the serious tone. “Be-”

“Wait!” Tooru exclaimed. “Before we get to serious talk I wanna go buy something real quick.” Hajime blinked before shrugging and Tooru took that as permission to go. A few moments he came back with a large bouquet.

“Carnation, Protea, Hydrangea, Gladiolus, Water Lily,” Tooru said. “Carnation for me, Protea for Matsun, Gladiolus for Iwa-chan, Water Lily for Makki, and hydrangea for all of us. I want to make a flower crown, flower crowns make me feel like I’m giving the flowers a second chance at life.”

“That's… really poetic and sappy,” Hajime chuckled. “Give me some, reminds me of when we were kids.” Tooru handed him some of the flowers and Hajime immediately started making it into a crown as Tooru gave the rest to Issei and Takahiro before starting on his own. “Now, Issei knows what I want to talk about.”

“Don’t try and get me to lead this!” Issei exclaimed, throwing his hands out, carefully so as to not damage the flowers. “You’re the one who started this conversation! Take the lead, god. You’re bad at this.”

“I aM TRYING MY BEST.” Hajime exclaimed. “It’s so hard admitting you like a person, let alone multiple people. Calm down.”

Tooru and Takahiro paused at hearing that, especially Tooru. He had only realized he liked his fellow third-years recently, when he had been practicing his spikes with the three blocking. He didn’t end up breaking through the block like one of those scenes would normally end up. He was stuffed, in fact, he fell. He knew he was in love when they immediately ran under the net to make sure he was okay. He felt happier than when he was accepted into the male volleyball team then.

“You like all of us?” Tooru asked, bewildered. “H-how long have you known?”

“The first time I felt that odd deja vu,” Hajime replied. “It started after I realized it.”

“A month or two before the first ramen place,” Issei informed. “That was the reason our outings started.”

“During the ramen,” Takahiro smiled as he put on his flower crown which he finished. “Matsun fluttered his pretty little lashes and I was like ‘holy hot damn I’m so fucking gay.’”

“Wow you guys have known for a while,” Tooru muttered, putting on his own flower crown. “I figured it out about a week ago.”

“Looks like we all like each other then,” Issei said simply as he put his crown on as well, followed by Hajime. “Should we date then?”

“Yeah,” Takahiro shrugged. “I suppose we should.”

“Suppose?” Hajime laughed, hands on his head as he readjusted his flower crown. “What’s this? Is improper Makki using fancy words?”

“Shut up,” Takahiro fake glared. “I can use fancy words.”

“If you want me to shut up,” Hajime grinned, an odd look on his face. “Make me.”

“Challenge accepted Hajime,” Takahiro smirked before launching himself into Hajime and kissing him, pretty intensely as Issei and Tooru watched dumbfounded.

“Well now I’m jealous,” Tooru whined. He glanced at Issei who had a suggestive look on his face and Tooru smiled. Issei reached his hand out and gripped Tooru’s face gently, pulling him in for an even more gentle kiss. “I love you,” Tooru muttered into Issei’s lips.

“I love you too,” Issei smiled, pulling away with a soft look on his face. “Hiro, stop straddling Hajime.” Takahiro pulled back at the nickname and gave Issei the middle finger.

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I wanna,” Takahiro pouted. “And now I want a kiss as an apology.”

“Maybe we should take this a bit slower?” Hajime suggested. “I mean we just discovered we all like each other, so maybe we should go on some actual dates before we go around making out with each other.”

“Good point,” Tooru agreed. “We’ll have to figure stuff out more before we get too serious, but how about we can give small pecks?”

“Yep,” Issei agreed. “Making out is a bit too far for just having started dating.”

“You’re right,” Takahiro said sadly. “I guess I can wait.”

“Yeah, you’ll have to wait you horny bastard,” Tooru grinned cheekily, screeching as Takahiro launched himself at him.

~~

“I miss my Iwa-chan…” Tooru sighed, the homesickness starting to kick in.

“Your Iwa-chan?” His captain asked.

“Mhm, my lovely partner, Iwa-chan supports me so much and is so short and so adorable!” Tooru chirped. “University has been killing them…”

“You homesick?” Their ace asked, he’d noticed the setter being sadder recently, more and more as the Olympics approached.

“Mhm,” Tooru confirmed. “I just miss Makki and Matsun and Iwa-chan so much!”

The team internally cringed, none of them able to determine the gender of any of them, only figuring “Iwa-chan” was a girl because chan is feminine and is dating Tooru. They all wanted to know more about Iwa-chan so they pestered Tooru about them often.

A few weeks later near the end of their practice the team was taking a small break when a figure entered the gym. Tooru looked from where he was and dropped his water bottle. He sprinted toward the figure and basically tackled them.

The figure was an above-average man, looking Japanese but very tan, and very buff. Tooru burst out in tears as he hugged the man. “Iwa-chan is visiting me!” He beamed.

“Shut the fuck up Shittykawa,” Hajime grumbled, though a blush dusted his face.

Everyone looked around in shock. “That’s Iwa-chan?” The libero exclaimed.

“Yeah?” Tooru said. “Did, did none of you check my volleyball history? He played with me from primary school up to high school.”

The team looked around sheepishly, none of them thinking of doing that. “Be nice Asskawa, not everyone does a character analysis on everyone they know.”

“Well, it’s a shame!” Tooru pouted. “They should be able to see your wonderful skill!”

Everyone blanched, they thought Hajime was the fangirl, it was actually Tooru.

~~

Tooru looked fondly at his phone, thinking of a time of four hormonal teens wearing flower crowns. He looked to his left, where sitting on a shelf was a flower crown preserved in resin, small blue crystals surrounding it. He stood up and walked to the shelf picking it up, running his calloused fingers over the smooth surface.

He sighed happily, enjoying the familiar feeling of nostalgia. His ears picked up on the voice of one Mushu and was reminded he left the TV on. He thought back to when he and his partners found something huge out.

_ “Did you know Mulan was based on a true story?” Akira asked one day during a training camp. “The war was real, the actual story is only known by the people’s family, but apparently it’s still decently accurate.” _

_ “I didn’t know that,” Tooru said. “What’s the difference between the movie and the actual story?” _

_ “No one really knows,” Yuutarou said as he sat down next to Akira. “But the most popular theory is that Mulan was really a trans woman and she dated the general, and that’s the reason she passed as male.” _

_ Shigeru who was sitting next to them had a faraway look in his eyes. “That’s wrong, he was a trans male and didn’t date the general until the war was over, when the general wasn’t a general anymore.” _

_ The table looked at him oddly and Shigeru blinked realizing what he said. “I-I mean that’s my favorite theory.” _

_ “Bullshit,” Kentarou growled. “You told me a month ago that you’ve never watched Mulan.” _

_ “I’ve watched it in that time!” Shigeru defended himself. _

_ “That doesn’t make sense though,” Takahiro offered. “I’ve watched Mulan a lot and didn’t know about that.” _

_ “Fine,” Shigeru sighed. “I’ll tell the truth. I was the horse, Kyotani the dog feeding the chickens, Hanamaki-senpai was the cricket, Matsukawa-senpai was Mushu, Oikawa-senpai was Mulan and Iwaizumi-senpai was Li Shang. The story is based on who you were reincarnated from.” _

Tooru laughed at the memory, a lot of things were revealed that day, but they were satisfied to know the reason behind all the odd things they felt. He decided to look outside his window, to the now-familiar streets of Argentina. He left a lot of things behind in Japan, but he still had his memories.

Someone knocked on the door of his apartment, weirding Tooru out. He wasn’t expecting any guests but opened the door anyway and it revealed to be his favorite people of all time. They had changed a lot since high school, Hajime more buff and tan, Takahiro’s hair was longer and he was lankier and Issei had also grown his hair out and was skinnier but still had very defined muscles.

The biggest difference, the one that was Tooru’s favorite, was the matching rings on their fingers. They were a black metal with a strip in the middle consisting of four different gems, garnet, aquamarine, alexandrite, and ruby. Tooru’s hand immediately flew to his own version that hung around his neck.

“Hello my darlings,” Tooru beamed. “It’s a surprise to see you!”

“That’s the point of a surprise dumbass,” Hajime huffed, but the smile was clear on his face.

“How’s the team been treating you since you started wearing the ring?” Issei asked. “You haven’t told us about it yet.”

“They’re in a frenzy figuring out who I married,” Tooru laughed, ushering them in. “None have them have even considered that I may be gay, or have multiple partners.”

“Losers,” Takahiro mocked. “You’re like the gayest man alive.”   
  


“Not in Argentina,” Tooru shrugged. “I mean you haven’t seen what they get like when they party.”

“Worse than us?” Issei guessed. Tooru nodded before ducking into the kitchen to start a pot of tea. Takahiro let out a loud gasp making everyone turn toward him.

“What’s wrong?” Tooru asked, concerned.

“Nothing,” Takahiro exclaimed. “I just didn’t know you preserved the flower crown, I feel kinda bad about not preserving mine now.”

“It was hard,” Tooru sighed, feeling tired at just the memory. “I had to keep it fresh the best I could while I found a good preservation technique, but I found someone and got it saved immediately. The crown means a lot to me.”

_ It was them against the world. Now and forever. _

The thought leaked into his mind, and he welcomed it. He loved his husbands, and despite their distance, he was still happy. A smile crossed his face as he gave them their tea. In this life and the next, if they are humans or animals, it’s them. It was always them and always will be them.

They are his world, this life, and the next. And he smiles at the thought that he’ll always be with them.


End file.
